The Red Wedding
by ScarletxRavenx
Summary: Its Dereks and Penelope's wedding day its supposed to be the best day of their lives but someone from their past shows up for revenge against the couple. (One Shot)


_"Till death do us part, they say. I say, I Will love you till this life to the next. And if next life won't grace me with you, I will still love you till the next one, and the next, and the next, Till death ﬁnally give up on us." - cynthia go_

——

"Are you ready?" JJ said happily as she handed Penelope her bouquet filled with light blue, purple and white flowers.

"I'm so ready." Penelope smiled. She couldn't believe that this day was finally here, she was finally going to marry her best friend and her soulmate Derek Morgan, she could not be more excited to walk down this aisle.

They've both been through so much together they've both had to watch the other almost die because of the job but no matter what life threw at them they always managed to make it through together and now they were about to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

"Well then let's get you down this aisle." JJ smiled.

The music started playing and the doors opened. JJ and Emily were the brides maids so they entered first and then Hotch took Penelope by the arm and walked with her.

"You really do look beautiful Penelope." Hotch said. "I'm sorry that your parents can't be here to give you away but I want you to know that I'm so proud of how far you've come as I know that they are too."

"Thank you Aaron." She said with a smile. That surprised Hotch a little she never calls him by his first name, he liked it though, he had been trying to stop her from calling him sir for years. He couldn't believe how much she had grown as a person through out the years he had seen her at her best and worst. When he first met her she was closed off and cold to protect herself and now she is warm and open, a beautiful person with the biggest heart. He was proud to be the one to give her away at her wedding.

As soon as they walked through the doors Penelope and Derek locked eyes and it seemed like everything around them disappeared it was like they were the only two people in the room.

Hotch handed her off to Derek and she joined him at the alter.

"You look so perfect." Derek said as he took her hands on his.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said as she blushed from his compliment.

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman as their lives become joined together." The minister spoke for a while and then it was time for the vows. "Do you Derek Morgan take Penelope Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Do you Penelope Garcia take Derek Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"Oh please a silly little thing like death will never keep us apart. I do." Penelope said and everyone laughed.

The couple then exchanged the rings.

The sound of the church doors opening was heard throughout the room but nobody noticed as they were too focused on the couple in front of them.

Derek was gently caressing the said of her face while she had her hands resting on his shoulders waiting excitedly for the the minister to pronounce them married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may—" his sentence was cut short as four loud bangs boomed throughout the room and the sound of screams quickly followed.

Penelope froze for a moment it happened so fast that her brain couldn't process what was happening. The sounds were all too familiar to her, the horrible sound of gunshots.

She saw the blood pouring out of Dereks arm two of the bullets had went into his right arm one of which went straight through Penelope's hand and into his arm.

The man with the gun ran out of the building before anyone got a good look at him. Hotch ran after him through he wasn't armed, none of them were they had no reason to bring a gun to their friends wedding nobody would have ever even dreamt of something like this happening.

"Oh my god you're hurt!" Penelope said as she put her uninjured hand on Derek's wound to try and stop the bleeding but it wasn't helping much. One of the bullets had gone through his arm and into his abdomen.

Derek was getting light headed from the blood loss so Penelope helped him to the ground and quickly they were surrounded by the rest of the team, Penelope's brothers and Dereks mom and sisters who were on the phone with the paramedics.

"Your hand." Derek gasped as he saw her badly injured hand.

"It's ok it's not that bad." Penelope said calmly she could obviously see that it was bad and bloody and mangled but she was in shock and could barely feel it and she was much more concerned about Derek then she was about her hand.

"He's losing consciousness." Reid said. "Where the hell are the metics!"

"Hey, come on hotstuff you can't just leave me on the alter like this." Penelope joked but she had tears running down her cheeks, she was terrified. "You haven't kissed me yet we're not married yet so you can't just die and leave me here!"

The paramedics finally arrived so Penelope and everyone else moved away to give them room to work. Penelope stood up but stumbled slightly as she got really dizzy suddenly.

"Oh my god your bleeding!" JJ exclaimed as she rushed over to help her friend.

Penelope looked down at her once white gown that was now covered in dark red blood. "No it's not my blood."she said weakly thinking that the blood was Dereks.

"No your in shock you were shot." JJ said as she noticed the blood gushing from the side of her abdomen. "I need some help!"

One of the metics left Derek and went over to help Penelope. Soon both of them were being loaded into the ambulance and speeding off to the hospital.

In the ambulance Derek was fully unconscious and Penelope was just barely awake she looked over to d and weakly held his hand in hers.

When they reached the hospital the doctors took them to separate rooms and there hands fell apart from each other. Penelope wanted to reach out she didn't want to be apart from him but she had no choice, and soon she was unconscious as well.

——

As everyone arrived at the hospital they were approached by two doctors.

"Are they ok?" Fran asked.

"They have both been rushed to surgery. Mr Morgan has sustained two gun shot wounds both in his left bicep one has went thought his bicep and had traveled into his chest. We will hopefully be able to remove both of the bullets easily but if the bullet in his chest continues to travel it could cause a collapsed lung or other complications." The first doctor spoke.

"Ms Garcia also has two gun shot wounds, one ripped through her right hand, the second one went straight through the side of her abdomen causing some internal damage but we wont know how bad until we open her up. As far as be hand goes there is probably severe nerve damage at least and that will also require surgery but right now our priority is on her internal injuries." The other doctor said.

"But they'll both be ok, right?" Fran asked again. She didn't want to lose her only son and she couldn't imagine them losing each other, they were so in love and she know that of one of then died and the other would be destroyed. She knew what it was like to lose someone you love so dearly.

"We're doing everything that we can. We have to get started with the surgeries but we'll update you as soon as possible." They then left to go try and save the couples lives.

A few minutes later Hotch finally arrived. "He got away, i couldn't caught him." Hotch informed the team feeling slightly defeated.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Reid asked.

"No he had a hood over his face."

"Who would do this? Who would want to hurt Penny and Derek especially on their wedding day for christ sakes!" One of Penelopes brothers Carlos asked. "This is insane."

"thats whats we're going to figure out." JJ said. "This was clearly personal."

"Shooting a couple in the middle of their wedding it doesn't get much more personal then that." Rossi said.

"It had to be someone that they both knew, someone that was invited to the wedding but didn't show up." Emily suggested.

"I have a list of everyone who was invited, i helped Garcie with it." JJ said as she pulled out her phone to find the list so that by process of elimination they could come up with a group of people that could have possibly done this.

After they went through the list of names they cane up with a small group of people who weren't in attendance all of then being coworkers that couldn't show up because they had to work.

Hotch then called the office to make sure that all if these people actually showed up for they're shift. Sure enough there was one person who left work early calming to be sick right before the shooting took place. Kevin Lynch.

"Lynch really?" Emily asked. "I thought he and Garcia were friends, why would he do this?"

"Clearly he still had some feelings towards her, its been a long time since they broke up but obviously he had a lot of anger built up." Rossi said.

"Rossi and i will go and find him. The rest of you stay here and keep is updated." Hotch said before he and Rossi left the hospital.

——

Derek was standing at the alter in the church. He saw Penelope at the end of the alter, they were the only two people there and there was a faint fog that seemed to cover the floor. Penelope slowly walked closer to him and they reached out to hold each others hand but once they got close Penelope woke up.

Her eyes snapped open revealing that she was in a hospital room. Where was derek? Was he ok?

A nurse came into her room and checked her vitals.

"Wheres Derek?" Penelope asked.

"He just got out of surgery, it'll still be a while until he wakes up." The nurse said.

"I need to see him." Penelope said as she tried to get up.

"Whoa, hey you need to lay down, we cant have you ripping you stitches."

"No you don't understand i _need_ him. I need to see him. He was hurt and he was bleeding and-"

"Just calm down, he'll be fine. You both will be."

"Please, please just let me see him." Penelope begged.

"Im sorry, but i need you to rest for now you had a lot of internal bleeding so i need you to relax and i promise that i will keep you updated."

"Fine." Penelope finally agreed as she laid back down. She was in quite a lot of pain and she knew that the nurse was right about her needing to rest.

As the nurse was leaving Penelope's brothers joined her along with JJ and Reid.

"Hey." JJ said as she held her friends uninjured hand. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap. Have you seen Derek?"

"Emily and his family are with him don't worry." Reid told her.

She relaxed a bit knowing that he wasn't alone. "Do you know who did this?" Penelope asked.

"We don't have to talk about that right now hon." JJ tried not wanting to upset her friend.

"Just tell me." Penelope insisted.

"It was Kevin."

"W-What, why would he do this? We're friends, why would he do this to us!?"

"He was probably jealous that you we're marrying Morgan instead of him. Im so sorry Garcie."

She had trusted Kevin they had been close friends so for him to do something like this was just unimaginable.

——

After a while Penelope was finally allowed to go see Derek as long as she stayed in a wheel chair. She was currently sitting next to his bed waiting anxiously for him to wake up.

Minutes later Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his bride right beside him.

"You scared the hell out of me." Penelope told him with happy tears in her eyes.

"Im ok baby." Derek said but then he saw that she was wearing a hospital gown. "Are you hurt?" He was unconscious before Penelope even knew that she had also been shot.

"I was shot through the abdomen but they patched me and I'm all good now."

Hotch and Rossi joined everyone in the room and informed them that Kevin had confessed and had been arrested.

"Hey mamma, do you think you could call the minister?" Derek asked his mom. "I haven't gotten to officially kiss my bride yet."

Penelope blushed and Fran pulled out her phone.

——

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman as their lives become joined together." The minister spoke the same words that they had heard earlier that day.

"Do you think we could skip to the kiss part?" Penelope asked. After the day that they had she just wanted to be married already.

"We certainly can." The minister chuckled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss your bride."

Derek and Penelope shared a loving kiss and finally they were officially married and ready for whatever crazy shit life decided to throw at them next as long as they had each other by their side.


End file.
